


Trending in New York: #Vanishipping (1,551 tweets)

by beamkatanachronicles



Category: Fire Pro Wrestling
Genre: Knock-off Pro Wrestling References, M/M, References to Morio's Suicide, Social Media, Twitter, extra special sudaverse cameo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beamkatanachronicles/pseuds/beamkatanachronicles
Summary: ⮤⮧ ceo of notorious Retweetedmrs moxrose @loonybangsok so with #w5championship coming up we have to talk about my fuckin fathers aka notorious and blade aka THE VANISHING aka the storyline i cry over every day of my life (thread)
Relationships: Saeba Sumio | Blade Saeba/Sammy the South | Notorious
Comments: 15
Kudos: 8
Collections: GhM fanfiction





	1. #getwellblade

⮤⮧ _ceo of notorious Retweeted_ _  
_ **mrs moxrose @loonybangs**

ok so with #w5championship coming up we have to talk about my fuckin fathers aka notorious and blade aka THE VANISHING aka the storyline i cry over every day of my life (thread)

[ _Photos: Four shots of a younger Blade Saeba and Notorious, depicting a range of indie wrestling appearances from their tag team days. Each photograph is from a different show; in the first, they hang in midair, trapping an opponent in a double enzuigiri; in the second, Notorious, grinning wide, holds Blade’s arm up in victory for the crowd to see; in the third, a screencap from a promo skit, they make goofy, skeptical faces at something off-screen. In the fourth, they lean into each other in an intimate embrace, foreheads touching, eyes closed.]_

_268 Retweets_

> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> **mrs moxrose @loonybangs** **  
> ** _Replying to @loonybangs_
> 
> WOWOWOW this blew up! uhh stan the vanishing! W5 pls let my dads be happy thx
> 
> [ _GIF: Blade slaps Notorious' hand to tag him into the ring._ ]

_♥️ lian loves wrestling and 4 others Liked_  
**ceo of notorious @bastaarrrd**

LRT BLADE COMING TO W5 BAYBEEEEEEE!!! 

**ceo of notorious @bastaarrrd** **  
** _Replying to @bastaarrrd_

i’m sooo excited ur all gonna meet who sammy has been making all those gay tweets about lol they were the first tag team i followed when i started watching indies more!! 

**ceo of notorious @bastaarrrd** **  
** _Replying to @bastaarrrd_

fingers crossed for a vanishing reunion after this tbh??? 

**amy | vanishing hell @vanishblades**

My favorite boys are going head to head!! My heart CANNOT take this #vanishippingforever!!!

[ _GIF: Notorious and Blade pose for a photograph, with Notorious raising his hand in a thumbs up._ ]

⮤⮧ _BLADE/ブレード冴羽 Retweeted_ _  
_ **jenna | comms open! @diyiturself**

“NosyNewt Q: Tell me something I don’t know about the Vanishing? :)” were you there when they pretended to break up because sumio made fun of sammy for being short when they’re 2 INCHES APART, because I WAS

[ _Link: “10 Reasons The Vanishing Should Be Your Favorite Indie Tag Team” (Buzzfeed)_ ]

**jenna | comms open! @diyiturself**

WLEKGHLKEKLHKFAFLKF BLADE

**BLADE/ブレード冴羽 ✔ @thebladesaeba**

:3 @w5_notorious #shortking

> **SAMMY! ✔ @w5_notorious** **  
> ** _Replying to @thebladesaeba_
> 
> im breaking up with you again :/ 
> 
> **BLADE/ブレード冴羽 ✔ @thebladesaeba** **  
> ** _Replying to @w5_notorious_
> 
> We have to reform the tag team first dumbass 

**SAMMY! ✔ @w5_notorious**

Callout post: @thebladesaeba is a backseat driver, hogs the radio on all drives, and an all around #bastard

_125 Retweets_

**lian loves wrestling @niconicoknees**

SUMIO BLADE SAEBA-SUMISU IM….kfdslg

> **ceo of notorious @bastaarrrd** **  
> ** _Replying to @niconicoknees_
> 
> literally i hate them

\---

**月影 @tsuki329054**

W5 start :)

**mrs moxrose @loonybangs**

#W5CHAMPIONSHIP LIVETWEET!!! #w5cspoilers

[ _GIF: Kotaro Kurone leaps off the ropes and onto July Eagle in a soaring tope con hilo._ ]

**lian loves wrestling @niconicoknees**

IT’S TIMEEEEEEEE

**ceo of notorious @bastaarrrd**

suits uwoohhghg

**jenna | comms open! @diyiturself**

oh my god um. I think W5 cut for a few seconds can someone confirm

**ceo of notorious @bastaarrrd**

fuck

**月影 @tsuki329054**

何が起きているの？

**jenna | comms open! @diyiturself**

holy shit its back?

 **jenna | comms open! @diyiturself** **  
** _Replying to @diyiturself_

Thats a lot of blood. blade never, well, blades… im freaking out

**lian loves wrestling @niconicoknees** **  
** _Replying to @niconicoknees_

haha please tell me this is worked im gonna have an anxiety attack

⮤⮧ _ceo of notorious Retweeted_  
**Maria @ W5C FLOOR!! @grecianrule**

[ _Video: A murmuring crowd and the dim lines of someone’s palm. For one moment, the video pops in between two fingers: Blade Saeba is carried out of the ring in a stretcher. Notorious is briefly in frame-- and so is the blue uniformed cap of a venue security guard-- before the video flickers back into darkness._

 _“Ma’am, no phot--”_ ]

_324 Retweets_

⮤⮧ _lian loves wrestling Retweeted_  
**ceo of notorious @bastaarrrd**

well that was upsetting

_♥️ lian loves wrestling and 4 others Liked_  
**mrs moxrose @loonybangs**

There’s a lot of rumors going around right now and I’m worried too but lets 1. try to wait for more info from @w5_wrestling 2. send some good vibes to blade while he recovers!! #getwellblade

⮤⮧ _tigertiger @ moving Retweeted_ _  
_ **Maria #getwellblade @grecianrule**

My video got deleted, but I was there. That was not scripted. Blade Saeba should be pressing charges 

_18 Retweets_

**amy | vanishing hell @vanishblades**

Did you see how hard Notorious went after Jacobs… omg… I think it WAS real thats so scary ;__; 

_♥️_ _tigertiger @ moving Liked_ _  
_**EL HEXAGON ✔ @hexagonjr**

¡Sé valiente!

[ _Photo: A blurry photograph of an early Vanishing match, during their Texas indie run. It’s been taken by someone in the audience, very close to the ring._ ]

**triple s pay my student loans @crosswordpete**

Wild that I even have to say this but everyone making Morio Sumisu jokes right now, you ARE an asshole, what the hell is wrong with you

⮤⮧ _tigertiger @ moving Retweeted_  
**月影 @tsuki329054**

:( … 

[ _Photo: A man of about 40, posing for a picture with The Shellac and Kotaro Kurone._ ]

\---

_♥️ triple s pay my student loans and 5 others Liked  
_ **tigertiger @ moving @purewhitetiny51**

Im barely plugged into W5 or twitter these days cause uhh life lol but i heard the news. unpopular opinion: somebody needs to beat that Irish fuck’s ass, irl

 **tigertiger @ moving @purewhitetiny51  
** _Replying to @purewhitetiny51_

You can tell, look at how slow the paramedics are going, they play it up if its scripted. Plus Jacobs did NOT pull that punch. Asshat. Notorious looks like hes about to lose it too

[ _Video: A clip from last night’s WWWWW taping._ ]

 **tigertiger @ moving @purewhitetiny51  
** _Replying to @purewhitetiny51_

Call me insensitive but im gonna go there. WWC tried to cover up everything that went down in Sumisu’s last match, i wont be surprised if W5 tries that shit here too. No respect for these wrestlers’ lives at all. Fucking garbage

_12 Retweets_

\---  
  


_♥️ SAMMY! Liked  
_ **BLADE/ブレード冴羽 ✔ @thebladesaeba**

Challenge accepted. Let’s do this.

[ _Photo: Blade tearing a photo of the GFC’s Ewan Jacobs in half._ ]

_1.3k Retweets_

♥️ _BLADE/ブレード冴羽 Liked_  
**FPWNEWS ✔ @fpw_news**

After a shocking end to his #w5championship match with Notorious, @thebladesaeba announces his upcoming 2-match deal with the GFC.

[ _Photo: A screencap of Blade’s tweet._ ] 

_500 Retweets_

**Maria @ #getwellblade @grecianrule**

I respect his decision but I can’t help wondering whether he was pressured into doing this by W5/GFC… be careful Blade :( 

_5 Retweets_

_♥️ triple s pay my student loans and 2 others Liked  
_ **tigertiger @ moving @purewhitetiny51**

Whatd i just say? 

**tigertiger @ moving @purewhitetiny51  
** _Replying to @purewhitetiny51_

bet his promoters are watching him close tbh. Might be a family curse

> **jenna | comms open! @diyiturself** **  
> ** _Replying to @purewhitetiny51_
> 
> NOT ok, dude.
> 
> **tigertiger @ moving @purewhitetiny51  
>  ** _Replying to @diyiturself_
> 
> but it doesnt change that im right. you were shitting your diapers when i was watching the Dick Slender murder trial in ‘92. History doesnt repeat itself but it sure fucking rhymes 

**SAMMY! ✔ @w5_NOTORIOUS**

I believe in Sumio Saeba more than anybody else. Hurry up and clean up the GFC-- I’m still waiting for you, aibo!

_802 Retweets_

> ♥️ _SAMMY! Liked_ _  
> _ **BLADE/ブレード冴羽 ✔ @thebladesaeba** **  
> ** _Replying to @w5_NOTORIOUS_
> 
> waiting for what bro? You know you always have tickets
> 
> [ _Photo: Two ringside tickets for both GFC bookings._ ]
> 
> _360 Retweets, 499 Likes  
>  _

**amy | vanishing hell @vanishblades**

he saves him tickets?!?!

**mrs moxrose @loonybangs**

LRT he saves him tickets algjlkjflka;kj;kda

**Maria @ #getwellblade @grecianrule**

[ _Photo: Two tickets for Blade Saeba’s final GFC booking._ ]

⮤⮧ _triple s pay my student loans Retweeted_  
**Wrestlemaniacs Podcast @wrasslepod**

Yeah, we hate MMA too, but we gotta do it for the #CombatKaiser. Catch our recap of all things Sumio “Blade” Saeba before his big GFC matches! #prowrestling #GFC #W5

[ _GIF: The Shellac pulls his mask off in a Japanese match, revealing his true identity as Sumio Saeba._ ]

**月影 @tsuki329054**

GO BLADE! 

**triple s pay my student loans @crosswordpete**

Can’t believe Sumio Saeba got me watching MMA lol. Get his ass Blade!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do this in multiple chapters because the format makes it run really long, even if the word count isn't as much comparatively. As a bonus, here's my brief profiles of the users in this story (and since I'd already listed this for myself to keep track)!! 
> 
> **mrs moxrose @loonybangs:** Megan, 20, Scotland (design student)
> 
>  **triple s pay my student loans @crosswordpete:** Ahmed, 32, Michigan (sociology postgrad) 
> 
> **Maria @ W5C FLOOR!! @grecianrule:** Maria, 38, Washington (CPA) 
> 
> **lian loves wrestling @niconicoknees:** Lian, 19, California (biochemistry student) 
> 
> **amy | vanishing hell @vanishblades:** Amelia, 29, Oregon (stay-at-home mother)
> 
>  **jenna | comms open! @diyiturself:** Jennalee, 23, New Jersey (freelance illustrator) 
> 
> **ceo of notorious @bastaarrrd:** Bianca, 21, New Mexico (barista) 
> 
> **tigertiger @ moving @purewhitetiny51:** Travis, 37, Texas (assassin)
> 
>  **月影 @tsuki329054:** Yusuke, 40, Hokkaido, Japan (bartender) 
> 
> **EL HEXAGON ✔ @hexagonjr:** (unknown), 31, Chihuahua, Mexico (luchador) 
> 
> **Wrestlemaniacs Podcast @wrasslepod:**  
>  Antonio, Sami, Deanne, Tyson; 28-35; USA (podcasters with various day jobs)


	2. 'sammy the south said bi rights'

**BLADE/ブレード冴羽 ✔ @thebladesaeba**

Hey... I don't do much talking here, but I've been thinking a lot about mental health lately. Thread.

> .
> 
> .
> 
> .

_600 Retweets_

******Blade Saeba gets real on mental health**

_Because you follow Wrestlemaniacs Podcast - Last Night_

Morio Sumisu's battle with depression ended in tragedy. Nearly 30 years later, his son and fellow wrestler Blade Saeba opens up in an emotional thread about getting help, reaching out, and finding self-acceptance.

> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> **SAMMY! ✔ @w5_notorious  
>  ** _Replying to @thebladesaeba_ **  
> **
> 
> I'm proud of you, bro.
> 
> _245 Likes_
> 
> **BLADE/ブレード冴羽 ✔ @thebladesaeba  
>  ** _Replying to @w5_notorious_
> 
> hey, quit making my eyeballs go all sweaty
> 
> **SAMMY! ✔ @w5_notorious  
>  ** _Replying to @thebladesaeba_ **  
> **
> 
> LOL too bad. btw answer your phone jerk

**SAMMY! ✔ @w5_notorious**

相棒

[ _Photo: A slightly grainy screenshot of a video call. Blade, sitting in what looks to be a hotel bathroom, is laughing. Sammy grins, lopsided, from a smaller box in the corner of the screenshot._ ]

> **BLADE/ブレード冴羽 ✔ @thebladesaeba  
>  ** _Replying to @w5_notorious_
> 
> weeb ♥️

\---

**jenna | wcon booth A33 @diyiturself**

Ngl Blade posting food pics again makes me so happy. :’)

> **Maria #saebasquad @grecianrule** **  
> ** _Replying to @diyiturself_
> 
> Right? Seems like he’s doing good!! 

⮤⮧ _月影 Retweeted_

**BLADE/ブレード冴羽 ✔ @thebladesaeba**

For real, In New York...?

[ _Photo: A newly unwrapped Whammaburger._ ]

> **triple s pay my student loans @crosswordpete** **  
> ** _Replying to @thebladesaeba_
> 
> Nooo! It's not like the real thing! You'll be disappointed... 
> 
> **Sam @ thesis defense:( @kgamma101** **  
> ** _Replying to @thebladesaeba_
> 
> LOL gotta have that pre-fight burger 
> 
> **Maria #saebasquad @grecianrule** **  
> ** _Replying to @thebladesaeba_
> 
> Since when do they have this in NY?! :0
> 
> **lian loves wrestling @niconicoknees** **  
> ** _Replying to @thebladesaeba_
> 
> so glad you’re ok!! ilu!! ;__;

**amy | vanishing hell @vanishblades** **  
** _Replying to @thebladesaeba_

Did Sammy take you? ;) 

> **jenna | wcon booth A33 @diyiturself**
> 
> _Replying to @vanishblades_
> 
> uhhh maybe dont ask him that kind of stuff directly 

**BLADE/ブレード冴羽 ✔ @thebladesaeba**

_Replying to @vanishblades_

Not this time. Loser of the big match owes the champion dinner, though.

[ _Photo: Very unflattering shot of Grateful Saeba with a burger halfway to his mouth._ ]

_35 Retweets_

**jenna | wcon booth A33 @diyiturself**

LRT ok for once that was worth it lkfdjs

\---

⮤⮧ _月影 Retweeted_ _  
_ **W5 Wrestling ✔ @w5_wrestling**

Blade Saeba cleaned up the GFC-- and now, he wants his rematch! Don’t miss the Vanishing’s final showdown! @thebladesaeba @w5_notorious

**Wrestlemaniacs Podcast @wrasslepod**

Umm... holy shit. Not sure if we can pick our jaws up off the floor to record the new episode? Please hold.

_30 Likes_

♥️ _SAMMY! and 12 others Liked_ _  
_ **mrs moxrose @loonybangs**

w h e w

[ _GIF: Blade Saeba, sporting a slow trickle of blood from his left nostril, steps away from Ewan Jacobs at the conclusion of a round. His eyes fix on Jacobs with an intense, unyielding focus; without breaking the gaze, Blade wipes the blood away from his lips with a thumb._ ]

> **mrs moxrose @loonybangs** **  
> ** _Replying to @loonybangs_
> 
> oh my gOd
> 
> [ _Photo: A screencap of the original tweet’s likes._ ]

♥️ _SAMMY! and 8 others Liked_ _  
_ **lian loves wrestling @niconicoknees**

lmfao eat shit jacobs

> **lian loves wrestling @niconicoknees** **  
> ** _Replying to @niconicoknees_
> 
> holy shit
> 
> [ _Photo: A screencap of the original tweet’s likes._ ]

♥️ _SAMMY! and 2 others Liked_ _  
_ **triple s pay my student loans @crosswordpete**

Hey uh… when Blade knocked Ewan Jacobs over and got on top of him from behind… 

> **Sam @ thesis defense:( @kgamma101** **  
> ** _Replying to @crosswordpete_
> 
> bro.
> 
> **triple s pay my student loans @crosswordpete** **  
> ** _Replying to @kgamma101_
> 
> Listen I had to pay for GFC im getting what i can out of it
> 
> **Sam @ thesis defense:( @kgamma101** **  
> ** _Replying to @crosswordpete_
> 
> WAIT A MINUTE
> 
> [ _Photo: A screenshot of the original tweet’s likes._ ]
> 
> **Sam @ thesis defense:( @kgamma101** **  
> ** _Replying to @crosswordpete_
> 
> HE UNLIKED IT LMAAAOOooo

**ceo of notorious IN NYC!! @bastaarrrd**

SAMUEL T. SOUTH STOP BEING HORNY ON MAIN CHALLENGE

[ _Photo: Screenshots of all previous tweets._ ]

_15 Retweets_

> ♥️ _BLADE/ブレード冴羽 Liked_ _  
> _ **ceo of notorious IN NYC!! @bastaarrrd** **  
> ** _Replying to @bastaarrrd_
> 
> omg stop retweeting he’s gonna SEE
> 
> **ceo of notorious IN NYC!! @bastaarrrd** **  
> ** _Replying to @bastaarrrd_
> 
> i.
> 
> [ _Photo: A young woman with her hand over her mouth. Very strong contender for the world’s most mortified selfie._ ]

**jenna | wcon booth A33 @diyiturself  
** _Replying to @bastaarrrd_

I swear notorious and blade must text each other “how do we freak twitter out this week” every sunday... the real queer allies

\---

⮤⮧ _jenna | wcon booth A33 Retweeted_ _  
_ **ceo of notorious IN NYC!! @bastaarrrd**

ok i PROMISE i am not stalking them but me and bf wanted to treat ourselves to a nice dinner while we were here and um. i think the vanishing is here.

> **amy | vanishing hell @vanishblades** **  
> ** _Replying to @bastaarrrd_
> 
> pics??????
> 
> **mrs moxrose @loonybangs**  
>  _Replying to @bastaarrrd_
> 
> PICS…
> 
> **ceo of notorious IN NYC!! @bastaarrrd** **  
> ** _Replying to @loonybangs_
> 
> THE BOY TOOK ONE BUT I WONT POST IM STILL EMBARRASSED BLADE SAW MY TWEET 

⮤⮧ _ceo of notorious IN NYC!! Retweeted_ _  
_ **jenna | wcon booth A33 @diyiturself**

when are the vanishing going to stop tormenting @bastaarrrd on and offline

**ceo of notorious IN NYC!! @bastaarrrd  
** _Replying to @bastaarrrd_

bf is laughing at me how do i return him to the boy store w/ no receipt

> **ceo of notorious IN NYC!! @bastaarrrd  
>  ** _Replying to @bastaarrrd_
> 
> alkshglk;kj;fdASFD they are 5 TABLES AWAY and notorious looked DIRECTLY INTO MY EYES
> 
> **ceo of notorious IN NYC!! @bastaarrrd  
>  ** _Replying to @bastaarrrd_
> 
> blade is covering his mouth but he's laughing at me too, boy noticed and snorted his drink kf;lsjd
> 
> **ceo of notorious IN NYC!! @bastaarrrd  
>  ** _Replying to @bastaarrrd_
> 
> aaaaAAA A A a
> 
> **lian loves wrestling @niconicoknees** **  
> ** _Replying to @bastaarrrd_
> 
> BIANCA IT HAS BEEN 20 MINUTES ARE YOU OK

**ceo of notorious IN NYC!! @bastaarrrd  
** _Replying to @niconicoknees_

[ _Photo: Blade Saeba, Notorious, a young man, and a slightly frazzled-looking young woman at a Brazilian steakhouse._ ]

_40 Retweets_

> **lian loves wrestling @niconicoknees** **  
> ** _Replying to @bastaarrrd_
> 
> oh my god
> 
> **ceo of notorious IN NYC!! @bastaarrrd  
>  ** _Replying to @niconicoknees_
> 
> 100% embarrassed myself but they were SO NICE i almost cried… sammy said he liked my shirt… ;__; 
> 
> **lian loves wrestling @niconicoknees** **  
> ** _Replying to @bastaarrrd_
> 
> wait you’re wearing… omg
> 
> **ceo of notorious IN NYC!! @bastaarrrd**
> 
> _Replying to @niconicoknees_
> 
> yes. sammy the south said bi rights
> 
> _10 Retweets_

**amy | vanishing hell @vanishblades**

A bunch of off-screen appearances together and now LRT? #vanishipping… im just saying… 

> **jenna | wcon booth A33 @diyiturself @diyiturself** **  
> ** _Replying to @vanishblades_
> 
> ugh can we not do this

\---

**jenna | wcon booth A33 @diyiturself @diyiturself**

Been sitting on this vanishipping rant for like a week so here we go: 100% kayfabe i ship it and i am positive theyre playing it up too but sometimes yall are TOO MUCH!

> **jenna | wcon booth A33 @diyiturself** **  
> ** _Replying to @diyiturself_
> 
> theyre irl best friends stop making it weird - for example like, digging through sammy’s old instagram for pics of his girlfriend? dont!!! yes he’s a wrestler but he deserves privacy too! 
> 
> **jenna | wcon booth A33 @diyiturself** **  
> ** _Replying to @diyiturself_
> 
> also i just cant get over how tone deaf it is when this is sumio saeba we are dealing with too. his mom literally got bullied out of japan in the 90s after morio’s suicide. wtf. we need to do better than this.
> 
> **jenna | wcon booth A33 @diyiturself** **  
> ** _Replying to @diyiturself_
> 
> then again this is wrestling twitter we're talking about so lmao what do u expect (and no i havent forgotten #dikkipic-gate)
> 
> [ _GIF: The Stone, from the 90's Badditude Era, rolls his eyes._ ]
> 
> _12 Retweets_

**ceo of notorious @bastaarrrd** **  
** _Replying to @diyiturself_

jen youre the light of my life

_2 Likes_

> **ceo of notorious @bastaarrrd** **  
> ** _Replying to @diyiturself_
> 
> obvs we are all vanishing trash but cmon! we draw the line somewhere. like yes i was wondering after i met him but tbh im happy for sammy but in solidarity, not for the ship?

**jenna | wcon booth A33 @diyiturself** **  
** _Replying to @bastaarrrd_

w

_5 Likes_

> **jenna | wcon booth A33 @diyiturself** **  
> ** _Replying to @bastaarrrd_
> 
> YOURE LYING TO ME
> 
> _5 Retweets, 15 Likes_
> 
> **ceo of notorious @bastaarrrd** **  
> ** _Replying to @diyiturself_
> 
> NO I'M SO SERIOGJKDLFS?!?!? JEN DID NO ONE TELL YOU
> 
> _18 Likes_
> 
> **jenna | wcon booth A33 @diyiturself** **  
> ** _Replying to @bastaarrrd_
> 
> I WAS TABLING ALL WEEKEND!!!!

\---

⮤⮧ _BLADE/ブレード冴羽 Retweeted_

**FPWNEWS ✔ @fpw_news**

"It's as much a part of me as the squared circle."

EXCLUSIVE: @w5_notorious on intergender wrestling, being #LGBTQ in the ring, and the future of @w5_wrestling.

1.7k Retweets

**BLADE/ブレード冴羽 ✔ @thebladesaeba**

💖💙💜

[ _Quote Retweet: **FPWNEWS ✔ @fpw_news** "It's as much a part of me as the squared circle." EXCLUSIVE.._.]

> **BLADE/ブレード冴羽 ✔ @thebladesaeba  
>  ** _Replying to @thebladesaeba_ **  
> **
> 
> I'm proud of you too.
> 
> [ _Photo: A slightly grainy screenshot of a video call. A contented Sammy leans forward on his kitchen counter and grins, lopsided. Blade laughs from a smaller box in the corner of the screenshot._ ]

**ceo of notorious @bastaarrrd**

[ _Photo: A collage of increasingly distraught frog puppet memes._ ]

_23 Likes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one new twitter this time: 
> 
> **Sam @ thesis defense:( @kgamma101** : Sam, 30, Michigan (sociology grad student)


	3. #tbt

⮤⮧ _ceo of notorious Retweeted  
_**FPWNEWS ✔ @fpw_news**

[ _Video: Notorious-- Sammy-- is backstage at some venue, lounging on a battered couch. His demeanor is entirely relaxed; he gives the off-screen interviewer a warm, easy smile._

_“So, yeah: I’m bisexual. And it shouldn’t be a big deal!” He inches forward, now sitting up straighter. “It’s not like I’m any different, or that I wrestle any different-- man, you seen my titles?” He scoffs, gesturing to himself playfully. “If anything, I’m working better! But… being out actually is a big deal right now. And if I can change somebody’s mind, or-- or make somebody feel a little less like an outsider by just showing up, that really, really matters to me.”_

_“Wow.” The interviewer’s a professional, but their voice still wavers on the end. “That’s-- um, that’s amazing.”_

_“Haha. Really? Thanks.” He folds his hands sheepishly in his lap. “I mean, my identity, it's as much a part of me as the squared circle, y’know, and I grew up in the ring. This is me._ All _of this--” Sammy lightly taps his chest with a fist, twice. “is still me.”_ ]

_3k Retweets, 4.1k Likes_

⮤⮧ 月影 _Retweeted  
_**UWA PRO ✔ @uwaproworld**

[ _Video: “Saeba-san--”_

_Sumio, heading backstage, stops in his tracks. The person recording asks him a quick question. It’s barely audible over the background noise of a set being built, but it’s definitely in Japanese._

_Confused, he wrinkles his brow. “Oh.” His eyes widen. “Ohhh! Well, how do I, uh--” Sumio begins in English, before laughing awkwardly and switching to Japanese. “Umm... sorry, this isn’t an interesting story at all. We were still a tag team. He told me really casually. I think I was eating a sandwich.”_

_“R-really?”_

_“Yeah. Honestly, I didn’t think about it too much. I was just glad he could share it with me then.” Sumio grins. “Today, Sammy is still my best friend-- and even if we aren’t the Vanishing anymore, we’ll always be partners. I’m really happy for him.”_ ]

_1.2k Retweets_

> **月影 @tsuki329054**
> 
> _Replying to_ @uwaproworld
> 
> Sorry for any poor English. :))
> 
> [ _Image: A rough, but accurate translation of the previous video._ ]

_♥️ lian loves wrestling and 14 others Liked_ _  
_ **mrs moxrose @loonybangs**

THE WHAT COSTUME???

[ _Video: A clip from a Vanishing-era interview. The two are seated in folding chairs by the edge of a ring as a set breaks down behind them._

_“The best part of being a tag team is that I have all kinds of dirt on him now.” The two share a sideways, knowing glance._

_“Nah,” Sammy says. “I’ve got way more.”_

_“That’s a huge lie.”_

_He raises an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t lie about the Shawn Michaels costume. Wait, sh--”_

_“Oh my God!” Sumio, red up to his ears, shoves him so hard his chair wobbles. Sammy’s wheezing out an apology through the laughter, but the damage is done. “Who showed you?! I was eight!”_ ]

_102 Retweets_

_♥️ SAMMY! and 16 others Liked_ _  
_ **Maria @grecianrule**

A legend forever. RIP. 

[ _Video: A fuzzy recording-of-a-recording. Morio Sumisu rests on a bench after a round of training, the sound of other wrestlers using the gym mingling into a singular white noise. A glare on the screen casts a blurry halo beside his head. Morio presses his lips together. Then, in careful, lightly accented English, he speaks._

_“Nothing is more real to me than wrestling.”_

_Here in 1990, he’s in the peak of his career. Broad-shouldered, handsome; a quiet dignity held fast in his chest. At a glance, he’s the spitting image of his son. In 30 years’ time, Sumio will only ever know him this way: in afterimages, through the filter of these scanlines._

_“Let me explain.” He switches to Japanese. Subtitles flicker to life across his torso as he gestures with his hands. “Every match is like a conversation, between you and the audience. You perform as a wrestler to the best of your ability, but what is really happening is that your bodies are telling them a story. So when you see a great wrestler, immediately, you know who they are and what they stand for-- because they communicate all of themselves to you perfectly. That, I believe, is real. Making yourself known with complete honesty.” He pauses, thoughtful. “I’ve been chasing that, too. All these years I’ve spent pushing myself… through wrestling, I’m learning who I am. At the same time, I’m learning how to best tell everyone who Morio Sumisu really is.”_

_“Real understanding.” Morio smiles. “That’s what we all want, right?”_ ]

_51 Retweets_

_⮤⮧ BLADE/ブレード冴羽 Retweeted  
_ **mrs moxrose @loonybangs**

please does anyone know where this is from T__T

[ _Video: “Okay, boys. We’re rolling.”_

_“Dad, your hand.”_

_“Oops.” Billy the South-- wrestling giant, currently a cameraman-- hastily moves his thumb out of frame. The Vanishing stand together in the center of a practice ring: awaiting instruction. “All right-- Ready?!”_

_Barking like a drill sergeant, Billy runs them through maneuver after maneuver. Sammy and Sumio are just short of 20 and it shows. Sammy’s mustache is coming in a little patchy; Sumio looks like he’s still growing into his own body, not quite bulked up yet, that childhood softness not yet gone from his face. But when they move together, they are Notorious and Blade Saeba. They’ve got fire. Their energy’s palpable, and even where they need practice, it never fizzles out. Not once. Eventually the sharp crash of impact rings out as a body hits the mat. Sumio, shoved onto his shoulders, wriggles his legs in the air like an overturned crab; Sammy pins him down in a backslide, his arms locked tightly around Sumio’s. The boys are selling it like all hell._

_Billy whistles low. “Well, damn.”_

_Sammy breaks the hold and sits straight up. Sumio rolls away, flops back onto the mat, and pumps his fists triumphantly into the air. “Did you get that?”_ ]

_1k Retweets_

♥️ _SAMMY! and 18 others Liked_ _  
_ **BLADE/ブレード冴羽 ✔ @thebladesaeba**

He definitely got it. 


End file.
